Juvenile
by MaryFaraday
Summary: After Rin shows up at the Iwatobi swimming pool, Haruka gets aroused and instead of asking him for a reason, Rin just does the real thing - and that is surely not talking. Rated M. Rin/Haruka. Yaoi, sexual content, BJ's. I do not own Free!


**A/N: **After watching 3 episodes of _Free! _I thought I'd write a fanfic about Rin and Haruka. Don't ask me how I got this title, it just plopped up in my head, eheh. Yaoi. Involves sexual content, BJ's. If it's too much for you, don't read it! With that in mind, enjoy ~

* * *

Another sunny and bright day has just started in Japan and as always, it is another day without Rin - or so Haruka thought.

It only has been more than 10 minutes when he showed up at Iwatobi High, right next to the pool that he and his teammates just cleaned and painted out and with the water, it sparkles with the sun's reflection. And when he showed up, Haruka feels just in this very moment that his chest starts to tighten uncomfortably and this was exactly in the same moment when Rin called out his name.

"Haruka?"

Okay, it sounded like he questioned it, but that never really matters to him now. All he wants to do is to look at him, the boy who left him alone with his unstable, broken heart. Haruka just nods, while his feet were hovering in the lightly cold water, his reflection shines over the pool or at least over the spot he's just in. Rin takes out his shoes and tiptoes towards the pool, then he got down and puts a foot into the water, but just to pull it out again.

"It's cold." He exclaimed, his shark teeth showing when he said that. Haruka shifts uncomfortably next to him and as Rin noticed that, he spins his head around - just to find out that his old friend was blushing darkly. "Uh.."

"Er.. sorry. I'll just go in some changing stall in the room.." Haruka whispers quietly, then right after apologizing again, he stumbled into one of the two rooms that has been placed near the poolside, but Rin wasn't someone to joke with. He raised himself up and follows Haruka into the changing room and since they were the only ones, it didn't take him that long to find Haruka standing in one of those changing stalls, the door locked.

The purple-haired boy just sighs, while he plops down on a wooden bench, lifting his feet up to the bench and puts his head on his knees. "Hey, Haruka."

"Yeah?" The small voice coming from across the stall just hit Rin for a bit, when he thought about how cute he can be.

"Are you aroused?" The sudden question jerked Haruka's body forward and when Rin heard a light thump from inside the changing stall, he smirks. "Am I right, Haruka?" He didn't even await his answer, but before he could enter, he needs to get rid of his sitting position while he stretched his legs out, then jumping on the floor with both of his feet and strolled over to the door. It wasn't really that locked since Rin could move the handle down and right when he was about to do that, another small thump was heard.

"Don't go in!" The screecing noise Haruka made wasn't really making anything better. "Can you blame me?" Rin hissed through his shark teeth and entered the stall with such a movement that Haruka plopped down on the bench in the stall. Oh yeah, they do have benches inside them, how stupid. But then it really hit him. While lowering his gaze from Haruka's face to his swimming trousers, he realizes within a nanosecond that they look really tight - _way_ too tight. Rin flushes while staring across his crotch and his fingers were itching just to rip off that damn swimming trousers off of him.

"Haruka.. could it be that you-" Rin whispers, while he interrupts himself, then lowering his gaze once again, but this time he stares on the floor while Haruka blushes and his warm, small voice pulls him back into reality. "I'm sorry, Rin.. I.. I've brought you into this situation because I got hard thinking about you and me and a bed and doing all-" He was interrupted by a sharp pull towards the other male and when he felt soft, warm lips on his, he just thought about having more - so much _more _than that..

The kiss got more intense when Rin pulled his tongue in, desperatly wrapping it around the other tongue and while he was at it, his hand brushed down across his chest, his bare stomach and then over his legs, gripping them while his other hand reached inside them, pulling them down in such a slow movement that Haruka thought that he is going to die soon.

Not even breaking lip contact once, Rin jerked off his trousers whole, then after breaking the kiss he lowers himself while touching his cock with one hand and only Rin could be that quick because it only took him one minute to put it inside his mouth. Licking and sucking on his erected cock while his fingers straddled over his balls in a very slow movement and this is the moment when Haruka let out a painful moan, begging for more.

"Rin.. please.. ah!" He gripped his hair with both of his hands while the taller male pulled his cock in and out of his mouth and as he grips his balls, he could taste the sweet, salty cum on his tongue, dripping into his mouth and rushing down his spine. Taking out his more erected member of his mouth, Rin swallows the cum and in one slight movement, he wraps his hand around Haruka's wrist, leading him towards the bench and as he sat down, he gave the other male a sign that he should wait until he sat down properly and then their eyes met, passionate flying into them as Rin ordered, "Strip me."

Haruka stumbled towards his old friend, then pulling down the zipper of his jacket and as always, he isn't wearing a shirt. His bare chest moved up and down slowly as Haruka reached for his swimming trousers, pulling them down harshly and right before they went off, Rin places both of his hands on Haruka's ones, gazing into his eyes. "Take it slow. We have all the time." Blushing furiously, he just nods a bit and then his trousers were finally off and Rin's cock just visible enough for his two eyes.

"Suck." Rin hovers his fingers over the tip of his cock, then touching it with only one finger while looking at his swimming partner. Haruka plops down on his knees, leading himself towards his big member and took it in whole, sucking harshly.

"Whoa-!" Rin let out a moan while Haruka kept on sucking, but slowly - yet still fast enough for Rin to come directly into his mouth. "Heh.. that went a bit too quick." Haruka grins while swallowing some of the cum and licks his lips, while Rin stared at him then with a quick tug, Haruka found himself on Rin's lap, their cocks just between the two of them. The purple-haired male jerks his hips forward, rubbing his member against his which caused Haruka to moan.

"Rin, p-please, I can't.. T-Take me!" _Oh god, he is so cute._ Rin puts both of his hands on his waist, lifting him up and directly on his cock which was already dripping wet from the hot action earlier. Oh yeah, he needs to reward him for his damn good blowjob. His cock went up his tight hole and with one thrust, it was halfway in, but then Rin took another several thrusts to stick it in while, his balls touching Haruka's butthole. Jerking his hips forward, he thrusted while sliding his fingers up and down Haruka's cock, who let out small, but loud moans, one after the another while gripping Rin's sholders, hovering over him and moving up and down on his member, still moaning. While he did that, Rin already was panting a bit, stunned by the view right above him. Pulling Haruka's face into his hands, he kisses him hard, wet and mostly with the tongues locked - and then they came to the exact same time, Haruka all over Rin's chest and Rin just inside him, filling up his tight hole, clenching around his long member.

Haruka crashed on Rin's chest while the other male wrapped his arms around his lower body, holding him close while tracing his mouth up and down his neck, planting small kisses on it. He felt at ease and damn, this feels good. Way too good.

"Thank you, Haruka. Your blowjob blew me off the edge." Rin chuckles while he looks at the fast asleep Haruka, then sliding his fingers across his hair and just holds him close while breathing silently.

_One day.. one day, I'll finally say how much I love you._

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: ***covers red face in hands*


End file.
